1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic data processing systems and more particularly to control systems and panels for providing bidirectional communication between an operator and an electronic data processor.
2. History of the Prior Art
Control panels in prior art systems are typically an array of panel-mounted components, including switches and lamps, interconnected with discrete wiring and cabling, which is routed to electronics boards. Interlocking and control functions are hardwired as an integral part of the panel. The numerics are either refreshed with hardwired electronics or are not refreshed at all, but latched with redundant electronics.
Switches and lamps are often directly connected to various parts of the system to control and monitor hardwired functions.
The prior art control panels generally have large bundles of interconnecting cabling resulting in degraded reliability and poor economy coupled with hardwired functions that can only be changed by rewiring and restructuring the system physically, yield little if any degree of versatility.